Sick Days
by tennesseegirl2014
Summary: A nice Don taking care of Jess story. Don Jess Angell Flack


**Sick Days**

**tennesseegirl2014**

**disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY :P**

Jess Angell crawled into bed at half past 10, wrapped up in her Fiancé's sweatshirt. Just as she got settled into bed, her fiancé, Don, called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." said Don. Jess couldn't help but grin.

"Hey cutie. You getting ready for bed?"

"Yup. What about you?"

"In bed all wrapped up in your sweatshirt." said Jess

"Aww well just a few more weeks and you won't need it anymore." said Don

"I can't wait. But I still like your sweatshirt."

"It's all yours babe. Well the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we'll see eachother tomorrow. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

Jess hung up the phone and curled up with her pillow, her beagle, Scooby laying beside her.

"Scooby you know you'll have to share the bed with Don in a few weeks." said Jess, scratching his head. Scooby barked in protest, causing Jess to laugh as they curled up and fell asleep.

Jess woke up early the next morning feeling awful.

"Great." she thought to herself. She slowly got out of bed to find some medicine, texting Don to tell him she couldn't do lunch today, and called in sick to work. She fell back into bed after reading the text from Don to get some rest and that he loved her. She then let the drowsiness take over.

Jess woke with a start a few hours later to someone stroking her hair.

"Shhhhh..Jess, its just me." Don said softly as he stroked her hair.

"How did you get in here?" asked a befuddled Jess, knowing she locked all the doors before bed.

"I have a key, remember?"

Jess then remember that when they had decided that when they got married he would move into her apartment, she had went ahead and given him a key.

"Oh. Right." said Jess. Don laughed softly.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" asked Jess as she sat up slowly.

"I took the day off, Mac is very understanding about these things. I got here about an hour and a half ago. I made breakfast."

"Aww, Don.." cooed JEss, crawling over into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and burring her face into the side of it. Don smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Do you feel like eating?" asked Don

"Sorta." said Jess. Don scooped her up in his arms and carried her downstairs. He sat her down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her as Scooby jumped up beside her. He came back a moment later with a giant homemade poppy seed muffin.

"You're amazing." said Jess as she took the muffin from him.

"So are you." said Don, kissing the side of her head as he sat down beside her. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked her as she finished her muffin.

"Be lazy." said Jess as she curled up against his chest. Don laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"A shower might make you feel better." said Don

"I was just thinking that." said Jess

"You should. I'll clean up." said Don

"Ok." said Jess. Don playful smacked her rear as she stood up, making Jess giggle and turn and wink at him.

Jess came back 30 minutes later, wearing Don's sweatshirt, a tshirt, leggings, and socks. Her hair was still a bit damp, and laid in its natural waves. Don smiled when he saw her.

"Hey gorgeous."

Jess laughed softly. "I look awful." she said

"No, you look beautiful, always." said Don, pulling her down on the couch with him and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Thank you handsome." said Jess, kissing his chest as she curled up in his lap. Don pulled a blanket over her then wrapped her up in his arms.

"How does an NCIS marathon sound?" asked Don, nuzzling her face softly.

"Good." Jess mumbled against his chest.

Don and Jess spent the day curled up on the couch together, watching every NCIS episode they owned on DVD they could. Around 10 o'clock that night, it was time for Don to go home.

"Hey Babe?" Don asked softly as he stroked the hair of the woman cat napping on his chest.

"Mmhmm?" answered Jess's voice muffled by his chest.

"I need to go home, I've gotta go to work tomorrow."

"I know. I wish you could stay." said Jess, hugging his neck as he sat up.

"Just a few more weeks. Then I'll always be here." said Don, nuzzling her face. Jess smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled at him. There eyes locked and the familiar butterflies settled in their stomachs. Don leaned forward and kissed her cheek and nose and then her neck.

"I love you. And I can't wait till I can kiss you again." whispered Don.

"I love you too. and I can't wait either." said Jess. Don then shifted and stood.

"I'll come check on you tomorrow sweetheart." said Don, giving her one more kiss to her forehead, then leaving for the night.

Don came and checked on Jess on his way to work, at lunch, and then again at dinner. He stayed with her until around 10. This pattern continued for the 3 days Jess was home sick.

On the 4th day, Saturday, Don heard a knock at his door around 9:30 that morning. He opened it and was greeted by the smiling face of his fiancé.

"We'll hey there baby. You look like you're feeling better." said Don as he drew her in for a hug.

"Been fever, cough, and sniffle free for almost 24 hours now." said Jess, hugging him close as he stepped back to shut the door.

"I was just getting ready to come and check on you." said Don as he started to let her go, but Jess pulled him back and gave him a long, passionate kiss. When the need for air took over, the too pulled back and Jess rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me this week." Jess said, pulling back.

"I like taking care of my woman." said Don, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Allow me to show my gratitude." said Jess, pulling him towards the couch.

"Ah we do have 4 days of making out to catch up on." said Don, plopping down on the couch. Jess giggled as she straddled his lap, and the two began work catching up on the past four days.


End file.
